regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darwin Watterson
Hey! Let go of my sister! - Darwin Watterson 'Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson the eighth ' Darwin, a goldfish, is Gumball's best friend and adoptive brother. Initially given to Gumball as a pet, Darwin later sprouted legs and subsequently became a full member of the Watterson family. Due to his sudden introduction into the world, he tends to be more naïve and gullible than other characters. He is easily fascinated and scared by simple things. Although his best friend can sometimes be a negative influence on him, he is extremely loyal to Gumball and has often helped him out of sticky situations. However, he's gotten smarter and tougher. He would also act like Louise Belchor. Relationships Louise Belchor At first, Darwin seemed annoyed of Louise, but Darwin is starting to like Louise. They both have the same behavior and sometimes the same quotes. Louise seemed to be in love with him. Both of them seem to like goth clothing. Louise liked it in The Frond Files(Bob's Burgers episode) and Darwin in, Homerderd. " It's not spiritual, I just happen to embrass Buddhism" -Darwin Appearance His black shadow disappears, almost to the point where it's not noticeable. Also, his legs get a little fatter, and he loses one eyelash on each eye (two on each eye instead of three). Also, Darwin's attitude has slightly changed; from being cheerful and clueless, to being easily angered, especially in "The Words". He seems to have an intense cruelty, as shown in "The Banana". His voice also started to sound lower, and whenever he screams, his voice squeaks, this is probably because of Kwesi Boakye entering puberty. He has short brown hair.Usually, he wears a red cap that he nevers take off except the episode Rigby's Burgers. Darwin weraed Louise's ears in Rigby's Burgers, but returned it. In Death Struck part one,Lisa broke Darwin's arm (cause she was jealous of Darwin and Louise's relationship) So, Dib gave Darwin a robotic arm that can help him, but also hurt him. He has to wear it for the rest of his life. In Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Zero Gravity He wears a orange goggles. In Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs He wears a leather jacket and leather pants. Due to on Invader Gumball while becoming an irken, this counts him as an alien. In, Bob Where are you? Homer, have you seen Bob? I understand, Darwin wears a brown dog hat. Darwin also wears black clothing in the episode Homerered. And to be precise, he weared his hair with black highlights. He also wears a green hat (given to Dib) in Meet Jamie Larson, which he hates. His outfits are suggestive. Weapons *Irken Handy Gun Quotes *where have you guys been *Megan's in trouble! *let them go already! *hey is it me or did Mordecai, Gumball, and Nicole vanished *maybe he is right, they are friends *Great idea. *Hey is it me or did Zim in Jetstorm form, Gumball in Jetfire form, Stewie in Hot Shot form, Brian in Rodimus Prime form, Studder in Vector Prime form, Paz in Blurr form, Wander in Iron Hide form, Wander in Blades form, Sylvia in Beta form, Skoodge in Boulder form, my mom named Nicole in Strongarm form, Gir in Sideswipe form, me in Fixit form and the Almighty Tallest in Alpha Trion and Perceptor form? *What?! *ow owww just a last bite(sudennly feels funny moving with out controls) what's happening to me *(as a flat fish) it's me Darwin *my bones were out of my body *Gumball. (crying continues) Gumball! (crying continues) GUMBALL! *No I think it was those girls that couldn't stop being disgusting. *Rigby, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! *(Sarcastically) Sure Rigby; we saved the world. I didn't know massive blood everywhere means saving the world. *I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HATE YOU! (closes his mouth) Oh, I said that out loud. *(Laughs) I hate you. .(Irritated ) My eyes are black. .Louise, you've got taste. .GUMBALL WATTERSON, YOUR REALLY STUPID! !!!!!! .Relax and prentend your spreading butter on a big piece of bread. That's right, spread that butter. With the force.-from Blue Harvest I'm reckless, rebellious, and in love with Louise Belcher! .Lisa, I hate you. Abilities Speed, ice breath, lasereyes, strength, flight, intelligence, Gallery Plan running.png 1010874 556698794392487 1593283895 n.jpg CARE1010151400002452 011 640x360.jpg Gumball's Eight Children.png Pros1.png The-Meddler.jpg Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Irken Empire member Category:Park member